The conventional chain for rolling elements usually comprises multiple balls rotatably retained in the holes of the carrier belt and between retainers. The adjacent balls do not interfere to each other and the chain is used for high speed circulation movement of precise mechanism such as linear slide assembly.
As shown in FIGS. 10 to 12, the Taiwan Patent Application No. 201122262 discloses a chain which comprises a carrier belt “I” and multiple holes “I1” are defied along the longitudinal direction of the carrier belt “I” so as to receive balls “K” in the holes “I1”. Multiple retainers “J” are alternatively located between the holes “I1” so as to separate the balls “K” to ensure that the balls “K” to operate smoothly. However, the thickness of the chain varies in different sections along the longitudinal direction so that when the chain moves over a turning path “L1”, the carrier belt “I” cannot smoothly pass through the turning path “L1” and affects the operation of the chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,086 discloses a chain of rolling elements which comprises two side strips and multiple retainers. The multiple retainers are connected between the two side strips so as to form multiple holes. Wherein, when balls are received in the holes, there are gaps between the retainers and the balls so that when the chain moves over the turning path “L1”, the gaps allow the chain to have more flexibility. Consequently, the carrier belt “I” can smoothly pass through the turning path “L1”. Nevertheless, comparing to the Taiwan Patent Application No. 201122262, the connection portion between the side strips and the retainers are weaker and suffered by significant pressure such that shorten the life of the chain.
The present invention intends to provide a chain for rolling elements which have better flexibility and strength and longer life so as to bear higher operation speed and heavier operation load and improve the shortcomings of the conventional chain for rolling elements.